


Tricks

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "Now? Now you listen to me?"Prompt 3 from fictober-event on tumblr





	Tricks

"Come on buddy." Seraph pouted. "Do the trick." 

Seraph and Beowulf watched Colonel but she pecked at the sesame seed muesli Seraph brought as a treat.

"As much as I want to believe you, she doesn't seem like she cares." 

"I swear, she can do this cool trick. Maybe she's just shy or something." 

"Right…" Beowulf said. "Look, I have to go work on something for Zavala. I'll catch up later." 

Seraph waved as Beowulf left her to her shenanigans in the hangar. She was determined to recreate the trick Colonel pulled off the other day.

"Hey Holliday!" 

Amanda's head popped up from behind something she was working on. She walked over with a grease stain on her cheek. "What's up?" 

"Do you ever see Colonel do any tricks?"

"All I've seen is her peck at stuff and sleep." Amanda shrugged. 

"I taught her a trick but she won't do it again." Seraph frowned. 

"You're one of the only Guardians I see spend so much time with her, so I don't doubt it. Maybe she's just shy or tired right now." 

"That's what I said!" Seraph said excitedly.

"Keep trying, kiddo." 

And try is what Seraph did. All night. Other usuals that hung out in the hangar had left for the night. Seraph yawned. 

"Come on, Colonel. Jump up." Seraph held her hand out.

Colonel looked at Seraph and clucked. She made no such move. Seraph sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe she just dreamt the whole thing after all. 

"Want more water and parsley before I leave?" Seraph asked Colonel.

Suddenly a heavy weight was felt on Seraph's head. Before she opened her eyes, she already knew what happened.

"Now? Now you listen to me? No one else is here!" 

Colonel clucked again, as if to say "obviously." Seraph couldn't be mad. She finally did it, even if they were alone.

"Ghost, quick. Take a picture and send it to Beowulf."


End file.
